


First?

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, challenge04, letswritesherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a first time for everything.  Is this it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First?

**Author's Note:**

> A very different back story than any of my other stories. 
> 
> This is my first time participating in a writing challenge and I had a great time!
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic beta mistresskikisshiphassailed, who keeps me sane while I write, encourages me and helped me manage to get this down to the right word count!
> 
> Word tells me this is 1,895 words, but AO3 thinks there are 1,898. I have no idea why.

“Bedroom?” John breathed.

 

Sherlock reluctantly broke away from kissing John’s neck to whisper, “Mine’s closest.” They made their way there, in a tangle of limbs, shedding clothing as they went. It would have been less of a challenge if they didn’t seem quite so eager to touch any exposed skin, clearly intent on maintaining all possible contact along the way.

 

Once in the bedroom, John lingered in the doorway momentarily, watching as Sherlock retrieved supplies from his bedside table. He positioned himself on his knees, and sat back on his heels in the middle of the bed. Looking up through lowered lashes, he asked, “Would you prefer to prepare me or would you like to watch?”

 

“Oh,” John looked into Sherlock’s eyes, “I’d love to, if... are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

He gave John a wry smile, “Well, I could pound you into the mattress, if you’d prefer. I just rather thought that your first time with a man, you might want to top”. The quirk of his lips was a bit cheeky. _Absolutely delightful._

John’s laugh rang out. “We can do whatever you’d like, actually. And who says it’s my first time with a man?”

 

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, searching for some further clue as he pronounced, “If you’ve been with a man before, I’ll eat that damnable hat.”

 

“Shall I fetch you a nice curry to dunk it in?” John inquired with a smug grin. It was so seldom that Sherlock hadn’t deduced something about him that he took a moment to revel in it.

 

For his part, Sherlock looked taken aback.  While he was sometimes wrong in his deductions, it usually amounted to a mere technicality, like Harry being a girl, rather than being truly factually off base.  

 

So of course, John loved it. The startled look, the furrowed brows as Sherlock tried to puzzle out what he had missed all seemed quite perfect. It was fun to see him off balance.

 

The truth was, John had been with men. He had even bottomed, though infrequently. Physical need mingled with a bit of curiosity. Until he met Sherlock, he thought that was all. It certainly hadn’t involved emotional attachment or even physical attraction. So it was quite stunning when he realized that he wanted _this_. Rather intensely, actually. But Sherlock had made his lack of interest quite clear that first night, and John had kept it to himself for as long as possible with a genius detective for a flatmate.

 

“I take it this isn’t yours then,” John asked and in response to a raised brow, clarified, “Your first time?”

 

“Not as such, no,” Sherlock said, conveniently leaving out both that much of his experience had been acquired as part of a case and that his knowledge was rather _incomplete_ , as he would prefer that be rectified today, without as much fuss as John might make over such things. “Nor does sex alarm me as someone, whose name shall never be spoken in this bed, suggested. But, you are telling me that you have honestly been with a man?”

 

John nodded curt assent.

 

“Men?” Sherlock inquired, not put off by the idea, merely curious.

 

John hummed a little affirmative sound, then laughed, his face coloring slightly as he added, “Though not at the same time, if that is what you meant.” He sat down on the bed, lounging back against the pillows as he explained, “Sherlock, I was away from home for some time. In a unit. _With men_. Not everyone can dismiss their bodies as mere transport. So, yes there were a few men. Some needs require addressing.”

 

Sherlock paused a moment, taking that in before saying, “I’ll show you needs that require addressing,” quiet humor in his voice, as he pulled him into another deep kiss, parting John’s lips with his tongue. When they broke apart, breathless once more, Sherlock whispered in John’s ear, “I need you, John,” his voice vibrating, low and sensual, as he palmed John’s hard cock and added, “I want you inside me.” And with that, the mood returned, the air as charged with desire as it had been when they entered the bedroom.

 

Sherlock handed John the lubricant and knelt beside him, turning to face the foot of the bed. He bent forward gracefully, making his way onto all fours and presenting his arse.  He intended simply to make it easy for John to work him open, but once there, he realized that if he angled slightly, that could put his mouth right where he wanted to be. Smiling to himself, he unwrapped and cheeked the condom before bending lower, his breath ghosting over John’s cock. Sliding the foreskin back with one hand, he began to take John in, his lips and tongue working the sheath of latex down smoothly.

 

John gasped and Sherlock wished he had been able to see his face at that little maneuver, but listening to John’s groans of pleasure, coupled with the sensation of a well-slicked finger sliding into him more than made up for it. _A slight burn, but not unpleasant._ He reveled in the unfamiliar fullness, but it had been a long time since he had even fingered himself and he was suddenly unsure. _Would it be too much?_ He willed himself to relax, reminding himself to breathe and it wasn’t long before John was able to add a second finger. Sherlock began to rock back and forth, filling his mouth with John’s prick, then pushing back to further impale himself on John’s fingers. _There. Yes. Positively as decadent as I hoped._

 

John let his other hand roam, stroking Sherlock’s back and inner thighs. As he cupped Sherlock’s bollocks, he was startled by the jolt of desire he felt when they tightened with his caresses. But John’s thoughts were scattered as Sherlock took him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed, his throat tightening around the head.

 

The needy sounds of pleasure he elicited made Sherlock ache with desire. His prick hardened further, pre-come forming at the tip as John’s exploring fingers scissored apart stretching him open, then curled and stroked. Sherlock jumped slightly at that touch, which could only be described as electric.

 

John shuddered as Sherlock groaned around his prick. When John could practically see stars, he rasped “If you want to actually feel me inside you, you’d best stop, Love.”

 

Sherlock sucked as he pulled off, releasing John’s prick with a satisfying wet pop. John got up, shifting around to kneel behind Sherlock. Giving himself a long pull with his lube-slicked hand, he lined himself up with Sherlock’s hole. John gripped his hips as he pushed, sliding in slowly and steadily until he was fully seated.

 

And the world stopped.

 

Sherlock huffed out a startled breath and squeezed his eyes shut, as if visual stimuli was one thing too many to process. He felt lightheaded, as the myriad of sensations overwhelmed him. Slight burn as he stretched further, the incredible fullness, the... connection. His mouth formed an unconscious little “oh”, barely audible. _It was all so very, very different from this side._

 

John took a breath to steady himself, as he adjusted to the snug heat of Sherlock’s arse. He slid in and out, slowly at first until they found a steady rhythm, Sherlock bucking up against him as John drove forward. He pulled nearly all the way out before sheathing himself fully again. Sherlock cried out, a startled mixture of pleasure and... pain? Well, if it was pain it was very, very good pain, considering how Sherlock’s continued to push back against him. Experimentally, John did it again, pulling out until just the head of his cock breached his arse, and drove back in fiercely. Sherlock let out a long moan and trembled beneath him, “Oh, John”.  

 

“That’s it. I want to hear you,” John growled, low and sensual in Sherlock’s ear, his thrusts shallower. _Would he beg for it?_

 

“Yes, harder, John. I...I can take it.” Sherlock moaned, “P..please, John,” before devolving into a delightful string of French, John couldn’t follow at all, but it made him grip Sherlock’s hips tighter, drive in harder all the same. His thrusts became more erratic with need and soon, he couldn’t hold off any longer.

 

Feeling John swell within him, Sherlock stiffened and cried out. He had never come without being touched before. So many firsts this evening.

 

They collapsed onto the bed together, their ragged breathing slowly returning to normal as they lay together, sated for the moment.

 

Eventually, John went to toss the condom and fetch a flannel, wiping them down and laying a hand towel over the mess Sherlock had made of the sheets.

 

John curled around him afterwards. Sherlock had tried not to ask, but finally couldn’t help himself.

 

“John, if you’d been with a man before, what has all this been about?  I thought you had some sort of sexuality crisis to get through.”

 

Sherlock felt John smile against his shoulder, then rolled over, propping himself on his elbows so he could see his…lover’s face. He smiled, taking a moment to let the unfamiliar word settle in his mind.

 

“I had. It just wasn’t my sexuality I was worried about.” John’s eyes crinkled as he acknowledged, “Sure, I had a bit to sort out. I’m not actually gay. Satisfying basic needs or affirming that you are still, blessedly, alive after a terrible raid is one thing. Actually falling in love with a man is quite another, but I made peace with that ages ago.”

 

Sherlock’s breath caught for just a moment. Although it had been clear for some time that John was in love with him, it turned out to be quite different to actually hear it from John’s lips, to see how John’s eyes lit up as he said it. He liked that rather more than he knew he would.

 

“I hadn’t thought I was chatting you up that first night, you know,” John glanced up at him, but almost immediately dropped his gaze. “When the world’s most observant man thinks you’re flirting, you probably are. I had to take a look at what I was doing. How I felt. Mostly, though, it was you I was unsure of. While girlfriends weren’t your area, I thought you might like men. When you made such a point that first night of being married to your work, I reevaluated.  Thought you might be asexual. Not everyone wants…” John trailed off for a moment. “Well, I didn’t want to push anything. Since men weren’t exactly my standard either, it was easier to just distract myself with what I did know.”

 

“Idiot,” Sherlock said, though fondly.  Almost an endearment, really, as he bent down to kiss John lightly.  He thought about those he tried to date at uni before dismissing relationships as not worth the trouble. “The few who actually tried to date me always got fed up. No one ever wanted me. I had become quite accustomed to putting people off first thing. Less messy, generally. But you stayed. You see me for who I am and you still stay.”

 

John nuzzled against Sherlock’s neck, and murmured, “Always,” then added, “I _do_ love you.”

 

Sherlock’s lips twitched into that particular half smile that John loved most and they kissed once more.

 

As he pulled back, Sherlock chuckled, “Obviously.”


End file.
